Hatsukoi 初恋
by KyuuuChan
Summary: This heart beats faster than usual. And this cheek starts to get burn. What happen to me? Is it love? Love as friendship? or... more than that? This is a story about how the two lovebirds fall in love to each other. Share your opinion and suggestion in Review please! :) Updated! Chapter 7: リフレクション - Reflection. Repaired! And TBC to Love Grows
1. Introduction

Hello I'm KyuuuChan, a beginner of Digi-fanfics Writer, well, as you all can see, my first story is of course my favorite pairing all the time: Takari (but I'll include some of pairings. Who? We'll see it later during the storyline, and don't be angry with the pairings 'key? :p)

Why I decide to make Takari fanfics? First, Well as you all can see, many people in this world that support Takari so much (and some of them go to be so-extreme lol) but that suck epilogue really really disappointed their supporters, include me! But, even though they didn't mention it in the epilogue, I believe 100% that they really end up together as husband and wife and have two wonderful sons! Why? Just look at their sons 'key? (and I think this is part of the reasons why that creator didn't announce them end up together. Because WE HAVE ALREADY KNOW!) Second, well actually I want to improve my English grammers lol xD

Okay, enough for my speculations. Anyways, I speak Indonesia and English, so if you want, you could send me message via PM using your English/Indonesia language. And I'll use Chosen Children's Japan names because I think their Japan names are so much better and I was born to watch Japan version! And I will add some Japan language in this fanfics (yeah! I love Japan and their culture!)

Last, I'm not Daikari fans (Cause I really didn't like Daisuke AT ALL) so if you are Daikari fans, don't read this!

please R&R cause I want to know about my grammers!

Enjoy! Ja Ne! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Hello!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 1: Hello!

Hikari's POV

After the final battle with Belial Vamdemon, my illusions were come true. Our digital world and our real world were very peaceful, but sometimes, we came and visit Digital world. Tailmon and the others are now in our world, usually they spent their times together playing puzzle or anything else. And my oniichan*'s digimon, Agumon, was in our house too, so I could say, that final battle was really made a happy ending.

Oh by the way, I forget to introduce myself, I'm Yagami Hikari. And so, I'm also the holder of crest of Light as my name. Now I'm grade six in Odaiba elementary school. Well, I still love photography as usual. You want to know what happened to all of us after the final battle? Okay I'll tell you!

Takenouchi Sora and his boyfriend, Ishida Yamato, the holder of crest of Love and Friendship, were still dating happily. Every day, they become lovey and dovey. Sometimes I feel so envy with Sora-san, because she already has a boyfriend that really care about her. And I hope that one day, Sora-san's lucky will come to me too!

Sometimes, I confused with my Oniichan, Yagami Taichi. I mean, he is the holder of crest of courage, but he didn't have any courage to say that he loves Sora-san, until finally she confessed to Yamato-san. But he decided to let his feeling to made Sora-san and Yamato-san happy, and even said that he didn't regret it. Well true love, eh? But I believe that someday he will meet a girl that he destined to.

Izumi Koushiro, he is as usual, always playing his lovely yellow computer, well, he is the holder of crest of Knowledge. Now he is in Odaiba Junior high school grade 8th, in the same class with Mimi-san

Tachikawa Mimi, the holder of crest of Sincerity, after the battle with Belial Vamdemon, she and her family were move back to Odaiba, and of course, she often to teases Sora-san about her relationship with Yamato-san, but, that's our Mimi-san.

Kido Jyou, well, as usual, this holder of crest of Faith is still often get panicked, now he is in Odaiba Senior high school grade 10th. He is focusing to study about doctor, which my Oniichan ever told me, that he hates blood, but wants to be a doctor? Haha but that's our Jyou-san.

Hida Iori, now is getting taller, still love to play kendo, he is now in Odaiba Elementary school grade 4th. But he is as polite as usually to us. And sometimes, he make a good joke, good progress, eh?

Inoue Miyako, she is as sensational as usual, especially when all of us make a surprise welcome party to Mimi-san, she acted like she is the owner of the party, but because of that, the party was really really succeed! I love that party! Now she is in Junior High School grade 7th. And well, she has a crushed to someone else. Who? I will tell you later!

Ichijouji Ken, Miyako-san's secret crush! She often tell me that Ichijouji-san was so cool and cute. Well I must said that he actually has a good-looking, but hey! He is not my type! And I heard that Ken will move to Odaiba and will attend the same school with us this spring, I'm so excited you know?

Motomiya Daisuke, well he is still as energic as usual, and still feel love to me like he always said in the past. But as you all can see, I didn't have any feeling to him! No, never! I just look at him as a good friends, not more than that.

'_Cause maybe I have already gave my heart to someone else, maybe._

Last but not the least, Takaishi Takeru, my childhood friend, my best friend, and the holder of crest of Hope. He is now getting taller, still use his, well, his hat. Because of our closeness, Mimi-san, include her only team, Miyako-san, often tease both of us about our relationship. So is my oniichan, Taichi, and together with Takeru-kun's oniichan, Yamato-san. Even our okaasan* sometimes get along with it! And as usual, Daisuke-kun often get angry when I talked to him or laughed with him, I mean, hey Daisuke-kun! I'm not your girlfriend! And Takeru-kun also not my boyfriend! I mean, me and him often played and spent our time together, but, we are just best friend!

_Best friend? Yeah best friend…_

*Note: Okay that's all! How it is? Sounds interesting? Or not? The real story will start in the next chapter. Anyway, please R&R! Arrigatou!

Hikari means light

*Oniichan: big brother

*Okaasan: mother

Ja Ne!

つづく


	3. Chapter 2: Is it love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 2: Is it… love?

_We are best friend, eh?_

Hikari's POV

This spring, me and Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun, and Ken-san, or I should call him Ken-san, will start our Junior High School life, this means, we will wear new uniform, like my oniichan wear when he was Junior High School.

It was Thursday afternoon in the end of February, Just one month left before we started our Junior high school's life. It was a very peaceful afternoon, and as usual, me and Takeru-kun, spending our day together in his apartment, drink a cup of tea, together with Patamon and Tailmon.

"Nice afternoon, isn't it?" I said to him. But, when I look at him, he looks like he was think about something else. "Is everything okay? Hey, Takeru-kun!" I said, worry and wave on him. Soon, he woke up from his daydream

"Ha?" He said to me, smile. But I know that he has a problem.

"Is something bothering you? You can tell me you know?" I said, still worry.

"Well, I can't hide it to you" he said, chuckle. But after that, his smile was fade. "Well, my okaasan wants me to meet someone tonight." He said, worry.

"Well, what's make you so sad after that?" I asked him with a confuse tone.

"Ne, I'm afraid that she will introduce her… boyfriend? I know that she still love my otousan*, and so he is. But they just didn't want to confess each other" he said, disappoint.

"Ne, Takeru-kun, don't you think like that, if you feel uncomfortable, you can just come to my house or phone me, and tell me, okay? I'm ready every time!" I said, tried to comfort him.

_If you feel sad… I also feel sad…_

"Arrigatou*, or should I ran away from tonight and be a maid in your house? Maybe it is better? Haha" He said, tried to make a joke to me.

"Well, I'll welcome you happily. My family wouldn't mind too, he knows you since you were kid" I said, answer his joke.

"I'm home!" Takeru-kun's okaasan, Natsuko-obasan* was coming home. "Hey, Takeru! Why didn't you get ready for tonight? Oh Hi Hikari-chan, how are you?" Natsuko-obasan said to me, smile. She is as nice as usual to me.

"Hi, Natsuko-obasan, I'm fine" Answered me and turn to Takeru-kun. "Well, Takeru-kun, I think its time to me to go home, ne, Tailmon, let's go!" I said.

"*Chotto-matte, I will walk you home, come on, Patamon! Ne, Oka-san, I will come home as soon as possible, but I need to walking Hikari home, okay?" Said Takeru-kun, smile.

"Well, that's what boyfriend for" Natsuko-obasan said. Both of us just laugh. But to tell the truth, I can feel that my cheek start to burn, but I decided to hide it. 'She is just joking Hikari, just joking!' I said to myself.

"She is not my girlfriend, okaasan!" Said Takeru-kun, laugh. And yes, I'm not his girlfriend. And so he is. But I can see his cheek turned red, just a little.

_Is it just an illustration? Or did I really see it?_

"Ne, Hikari-chan, do you want some juice?" offered him during our way to my house.

"Of course I want! Peach please!" I said, happily. "You always love Peach Juice, eh?" he said laugh.

"Any problems?" I asked, joking. "Yes!" he said as he crane out his tongue.

"You love apple juice so you have a problem too!" I said, also crane out my tongue.

"Well, Hikari-chan, I lose, I will buy some juice in vending machine and we go to your house, okay?" He said, laughing and went to the vending machine.

Takeru's POV

I went to buy a Peach Juice and my favorite juice, apple juice. And back to Hikari-chan, but, when I look at her, I realized something that I never thought.

_I never know that I have a very cute best friend._

"Ne, what?" asked her, confused. I back to my reality.

"Ah, it's okay! Here is your peach juice!" I said, give her Peach Juice. With a little blush.

"Ne, I know you hide something to me. Is something wrong?" she asked.

Hikari's POV

"Ne Hikari-chan…" He asked, seriously.

"Hm? Is something wrong?!" Asked me, worry. But, I can feel my heart beat faster than usual. Wait. From where this is come?

"I just joking but you take it seriously" he said laugh, very hard!

"Takeru-kun!" I said, but I look at him, he is laughing very hard, I can do nothing but also laughing with him. I always enjoy to laugh with him. Always. I feel so comfortable with him. He always can make me smile and laugh.

_Am I fallen to him?_

Takeru's POV

"Well Hikari-chan, we arrived to your house. Ja Ne!" I said to Hikari-chan. She wave her hand and said goodbye to me. I'm waving her back. And suddenly, she stopped her walk…

_And before I know it, I'm watching her, still stand diagonally in front of me._

"Takeru, what's up?" Asked Patamon in the top of his hat.

"Eh? Nothing, nothing! Let's go home!" I said, panic.

Hikari's POV

I'm waving to him. But after that I stopped my walk, because I feel that...

_I feel that he is looking at me…_

I stared back, but he looked away and talk to Patamon. And go to his direction.

_But I can feel his eyes on _me_…_

"Hikari, what's going on?" asked Tailmon to me.

"Eh? Nothing, nothing! Really!" I said panic.

Both's POV

'What's wrong with me? I can feel my heart beat so fast, what is it? I never feel like this before.' I said, blush.

_Is it… love?_

*Note: That's all for this chapter! I really hope you enjoy my story! Don't forget to R&R! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes* Arrigatou!

*Otousan : Father

*Arrigatou : thank you

*obasan: Aunt

*Chotto-matte : Wait a sec!

Ja Ne!

つづく


	4. Chapter 3: Dreams come true

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 3: Dreams come true

Hikari's POV

It was Friday morning. I almost late because last night I can't sleep well. I kept thinking about what happened last afternoon between me and Takeru-kun, trying to find an answer why I feel something weird more than usual… But I realized that Takeru-kun hasn't come yet. What's wrong with him? And suddenly someone poke me from behind.

"Ohayo*, Hikari-chan!" it was Daisuke-kun, he is so nice to me, but he isn't nice to Takeru-kun because of my closeness between me and Takeru-kun.

"Ohayo, Daisuke-kun, is Takeru-kun come yet?" I asked him.

"Takeru again" he said with a sad tone and give me a disappointment sigh. "Well, he wasn't come yet" finally he answered my question. "Well, I must back to my seat, teacher is coming in five minutes, Ja Ne!" he said.

I went back to my seat. But, suddenly, someone's hand was cover both of my eyes. I almost freak and I heard someone's laugh that I really really know who's.

"Ohayo, Hikari-Chan!" Said the blonde to me.

"Ne! Ohayo Takeru-kun! Anyways, did you have fun last night?" Asked me. He didn't give me an answer but he went to his seat. My seat was next to him so I follow him.

He give a sad expression to me. I guess I asked the wrong question, Hikari no Baka*! I said to myself, regret my question. "Umm, sorry I didn't mean to..." I didn't finish the sentence and suddenly, he give me a smile, or should I say, a cute smile, full of happiness and joy, a smile that I never ever look before, or should I said, a cutest smile that he ever share to me.

_And I bet that my cheek was blushing, and my heart beat so fast._

"Hehe, I guess I can win an Oscar." He said as he smile at me. I can do nothing but blush because of his smile. "Ne? Hikari-chan? What's wrong? Why are you blushing? Are you sick?" Asked him with a worry tone. I back to my reality, still blush.

"Ne, it's okay! Really, I'm fine, so what's wrong? Tell me!" Asked, tried my best to avoid his question about the blush. But unfortunately, our teacher was coming, means that the lessons was start.

"I will tell the whole story to you during break time" He said, wink at me.

During the lesson, I look at him, he is smiling, with his cutest smile that I ever see. I look at him and he look back, and of course, he smile at me, and this is make my heart beat faster. His blue eyes and my red eyes were locked together. And I never know…

_I never know that he has a beautiful eyes._

"Well Yagami-san, Takaishi-san, I know that both of you were already expert with this lesson, so come to the front and answer the question number 3 and 4!" Sensei*'s voice made me back to reality. Luckily, both me and Takeru-kun could answer that question, so that teacher didn't yell to both of us. Finally, break time has come! Means that I'll get my answer!

"Ne, Takeru-kun, you've already promised to me that you'll tell the whole story during break time. So, go on" I said, excited.

"Well, it is a long story…" Said Takeru.

FLASHBACK

Takeru's POV

"Takeru, hurry up, he is waiting!" Said okaasan to me.

"Hai, Hai" I said, lazily. I feel so lazy because she wants me to meet someone. I mean, she still love otou-san, but why she is in denial?

"Don't lazy, you won't regret it, trust me!" said okaa-san to me, smile. I wonder, how come I'm happy to meet stranger that I didn't know? And finally, we arrived to the café where the appointment is. I feel nothing, no happy, no smile, no sad, really nothing.

"Where is he?" I asked with an annoyed tone to my okaa-san.

"Hey, don't be so angry! Have I told you that you won't regret it?" She said to me still smile. I feel so annoy with her smile, not until I looked someone that I really know, that has a blonde hair, just like me, and it was my…

"NIISAN*? OTOUSAN?!" I yelled at them, yes he is my oniichan and my otousan.

"TAKERU?! OKAASAN?! What are you doing here?" He yelled at us.

"That is my question! What are you two doing?" I asked him, and suddenly, a burst of laugh come to my otousan and okaasan. Both of us were so confused.

"See, I've told you that you won't regret it" said my okaasan to me, still laugh. Both of us still confused

And finally my otousan said a word "Sit here you two" he said and laugh. I nodded and sat beside my oniichan.

"First, I must say that we were very sorry for our selfish to both of you. And we've already though this and we decided, that we will..." he said but oniichan cut it.

"Re-married?" he asked, in a very exciting voice. They nodded.

First I can't believe that this is really happened. Am I dreaming? I kept thinking and thinking, until oniichan pinch my cheek very hard.

"Get back to reality little bro!" he said laughing. Now I believe that this is real, real real!

And there's a silent between the four of us, until okaasan said any words"So, did you forgive us?" she said, worry if we didn't.

"Of course okaasan! Right, Takeru?" he asked to me.

"No…" I said without an expression, and of course, three of them were very surprised. But after that I laughed and said "There's no way I didn't forgive both of you!"

Oniichan immediately stroke my hair and said "Baka! I though you really meant it you know! Baka!" he said laugh.

"But, Yamato, we should start packing our goods, we are moving to their apartment, you know, our apartment is too small to the four of us." Said otousan. The four of us were laughing, and I should say, this is the time that I waited for a long, long time, and my wish come true. And I should say, this is the best night I ever shared with my family.

END FLASHBACK

I finished my story to her, with a smile full of happiness and joy. And suddenly she smile to me, maybe she can feel how happy I am, but the way she smile, make my heart beat so fast.

"So that it is? Thanks God!" She smiled to me. "Now not only me that get her dreams come true, but you also!" She continued.

What's wrong with me? I feel that my heart beat so fast than usual. Also, last night I didn't sleep so well 'cause I was thinking about what happened between both of us last night. That's why I came to school late this morning.

"Ne, Takeru-kun, are you okay?" She said to me, wave her hand.

"Ne, it's okay! Anyway, let's go eat something, I'm hungry!" I said, tried to change the topic.

"You bet!" She said, laugh.

Hikari's POV

I feel so happy 'cause Takeru-kun so happy, the way he smile to me, with joy and happiness, also make me smile. But, I confused, why he suddenly has a daydreaming? After that, he said that he was hungry, maybe he tried to avoid my question?

When we are on cafeteria, We are chatting as usual, laughing and smiling, and..

I realized something that I never realized it.

_I realized that he always with me_, _right?_


	5. Chapter 4: Love Between Friendship?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 4: Love between friendship?

Takeru's POV

Time pass quick today. And finally it was student's favorite time: time to go home! As usual, me, Hikari-chan, Daisuke-kun, Iori-kun, and Miyako-san, minus Ken-san gather in Computer laboratory to share what happened today. Daisuke-kun as usual keep trying to get Hikari-chan attention, and of course, she dumped him as usual. To tell the truth, sometimes I feel so pity with him, because most of chosen children always make him as a joke, and laugh at him, especially both me and Hikari-chan.

_Together, we were always laughing._

Hikari's POV

As usual, Daisuke-kun trying to get my attention. Sigh. And as always, I dumped him and continued to chat with Miyako-san. Suddenly I heard Iori-kun's voice, he is chatting with Daisuke-kun and Takeru-kun

"Is that Takeru-san? That's a great news! Congratulations!" Iori-kun said to Takeru-kun.

"Wow, that's a great news! So, when will the four of you start live together?" Asked Daisuke-kun.

"Teehee, I don't know, but start this junior high school, I will back to Ishida" He said happily.

"Hey, what's up? Am I miss something?" said Miyako-san as she walked towards the three of them.

Takeru-kun explained his story last night, and of course she congrats to him. Takeru-kun still laugh and smile. And I feel my cheek starts to burn because of…

_Because of his smile?_

"Hikari-chan, what's up?" said Miyako-san, wave at me.

"Eh? It's okay! Teehee!" I said, back to my attention.

"Don't you ever lie at me! I know something happen! So what's up?" she asked to me curiously

Of course I can't tell her what's up! I mean, she will tease me and tell the whole Chosen Children! Especially Mimi-san, oniichan, and Yamato-san! The four of them will tease both of us even more than usual!

"I said nothing happened." I said as I laugh with a fake laughed.

"Okay if you didn't dare to tell me…" She said to me as she give me a glare. I sighed and don't care.

"Ne, Miyako-san, if she didn't want to tell you, don't urge her to tell it" Said Takeru-kun, he is in my side now. He always in my side, always.

"Maybe she is thinking about me, ne? Hikari-chan?" asked Daisuke-kun to me. All of us just sweat drop and start to laugh. Soon, Iori-kun, Daisuke-kun, and Takeru-kun back to their topics, about sports I think.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, I'm really curious about what's going on, I won't tease you, I promised! So, could you tell me, pretty please?" said Miyako-san to me. Of course I didn't believe with her. She won't tease me today, but I don't know if she won't tease me tomorrow or not!

"I said nothing happen…" I didn't finish my statement, suddenly I heard Takeru-kun burst of laugh, maybe Daisuke-kun make some of his unlogical joke?

And before I realized it, I'm watching his laugh. I can't help but smile at him.

"A-HA! I KNOW IT! YEAH I KNOW IT! YEAHHH! FINALLY YOU REALIZED IT! MIMI-SAN, YAMATO-SAN, AND TAICHI-SAN SHOULD KNOW THIS!" a sudden laugh came from Miyako-san's mouth, and of course, I'm wake up from my daydream.

"Wha.. What did you know?" I said as I woke up from daydream.

"Our dream come true! Finally Hikari-chan! Yiipeee!" said Miyako-san happily.

"What kind of dream?" I asked to her.

"You are falling in love with Takeru-kun, right?" She said as she give me a smirk.

"NA….. NANI?! No! No! Of course not! He is my best friend!" I said and start to blush.

"Yeah, best-friend-to-be-a-couple" she said as she start to tease me. Of course I blush very hard with her statement.

"Plus, if you didn't love him, why did you blushing so hard? It looks like you get a fever! Fever of love, i mean, awww!" she continued her tease.

I bet Takeru-kun heard our topics, Miyako-san's voice was very loud! I feel so embarrass with this! I should say sorry later!

Takeru's POV

Miyako-san starts her job to tease about my closeness with Hikari-chan, her voice was very loud, of course, I sweat drop and pretending not to hear anything. Until finally she said 'best-friend-to-be-a-couple'. My face start to get red with that statement.

"Ne, Takeru-san, what's wrong? Why did your face get so red? Are you sick?" Asked Iori-kun to me. His voice was a little bit loud and I bet that Miyako-san heard his voice.

"SEE HIKARI-CHAN?! HIS FACE WAS RED! HE IS BLUSHING TOO! MEANS THAT HE HEARD ALL OF IT! HE LOVES YOU! KNOW WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO SAY IT!" said Miyako-san, excited, very excited. I know that she together with Mimi-san, along with our brothers always try to make a matchmaking to us. But we didn't care about it at all.

"MIYAKO-SAN, YOUR VOICE ARE SO LOUD YOU KNOW! COULD YOU CALM DOWN PLEASE?" Said Hikari-chan.

"YEAH, UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING!" she said, excited.

I want to help her, but not with face like this. My face is burning right now, in fact, she will mock both of us even more. Finally, Daisuke-kun's statement to Miyako-san save both of us.

"MIYAKO-SAN, SHE DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" said Daisuke-kun as he point his finger to me. "MAYBE SHE IS THINKING OF ME!" added Daisuke-kun. Pointed his thumb to him. Both of us silent, and start laugh very hard, again.

"Of course not! And maybe, never!" said Miyako-san to Daisuke-kun. They start to yell at each other. Me, Hikari-chan, and Iori-kun just watch this amusing scene, and sweat drop.

But because of that, we both save. Pheew!

Hikari's POV

"Ja Ne!" I said to all of them. I decided to say sorry to Takeru-kun tomorrow morning, I feel so tired because of Miyako-san's action.

"Chotto matte, can I walking you home?" said Takeru-kun to me.

"A-HA! LOOKS LIKE HE IS READY TO CONFESS TO YOU HIKARI-CHAN! TAKERU-KUN, GANBATTE*! I WILL 100% SUPPORT YOU!" said Miyako-san, very excited with this, with a loud voice, and of course Daisuke-kun starts to yell at her, both of us, plus Iori-kun, just sweat drop.

During our way to my house, we just keep silent, until finally I broke the silent.

"Ne Takeru-kun, gomennasai!" I start.

"About what?" He asked to me, confused.

"About Miyako-san, I wonder why she never get tired about it" I said as I sighed.

"Ne, It's okay, Hikari-chan. Actually I want to say sorry to you too. I can't help you when she mock at you, because…" he said to me

"Because what?" I asked to him, wonder.

"Because... I also blush at that time. She will tease us even more if I helped you." He said as he give me a sigh.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked to him, and I know that his face start to get red.

"I don't know, maybe because she said best-friend-to-be-a-couple" he said, now his face was red.

"O… Oh..." Both of us keep silent… again...

I looked at him, his face now was burning, red, very red, but I think he is very cute with face like that.

And I looked at his eyes, his beautiful eyes.

_I'm sure it's an eternal reflection._

I can feel that my cheek start to red and burn again, and I can feel my heart start to beat fast again, too fast. Am I sick? No, no! I shook my head.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, are you okay? Is something wrong in my face?" Asked Takeru-kun.

"No, nothing! Really!" I said as my face get redder.

"You look so red, are you sick?" He asked worry. Suddenly, he put his hand in my forehead. My heart start to beat faster than before.

"Not hot? What's wrong with you?" He asked to me.

"No, nothing!" I answered him.

"Really? If you need anything you can just ask me 'key?" he said to me, smile.

I love his smile. Yes, I love his smile.

And now, I guess I know why my heart beat so fast than usual, my cheek was so red. It's all because of his smile. Because of his voice, but the most important thing is because…

_Because I've already fallen in love with him._

_And I guess, this is not a love between friendship. This is a love between a girl and a boy._

*Note: Hikari realized her feeling! Maybe I'm not great to express how Hikari's feel to Takeru *sigh*, gomen-gomen, but I hope you could feel it! Wait for me for the next chapter, key? Enjoy! And as usual, don't forget to Review! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

PS: I'm so happy 'cause i got some review from my Oneshot: Happy Blind Date, thanks!

*Ganbatte: Good luck

Ja Ne!

つづく


	6. Chapter 5: An Unrequited Love?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 5: Kata omoi?

Hikari's POV

It was Saturday, means that today my school was off. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. I couldn't sleep well because of him...

'I like him' I though. Blush and still wrap myself with blanket. "I like him" now I said it.

"Like who, Hikari?" it was Tailmon, who has just woke up from her beauty sleep.

"E… Eh? Di-Did I say something?" I said tried to avoid her question.

"Ah enough for your drama, you didn't have a passion for it. You are not a drama-queen like Mimi. I know who he is. So, you don't need to tell me, key?" She said to me. "But I'm happy that finally you realized it. Me and Patamon have waited for this moment." She added. I feel so embarrass with her statement. And I start to walk out of my bedroom. "Where did you go?" Tailmon asked me.

"I want to have breakfast, and take a shower. You want? Come on!" I asked, tease her. I know that she hates shower. She just glared at me. "I don't know why you hate shower so much. I mean, you are such a beautiful angel when you went to ultimate but you hate shower!" I added.

"That's cat's usual" She answered me. I giggle with her answer.

"Well then, see ya!" After that, I eat my breakfast and take a shower. I feel so bored today, because oniichan was out with Yamato-san and Sora-san, well, the three of them loves to hang out together.

The things that left in my mind are: What's Takeru-kun doing right now? Has he woke up yet? What breakfast did he get? Did he like me? Chotto-matte, I like him but... did he... like me?

I want to share this feeling to someone, but to who? Minus Miyako-san and Mimi-san, cause I know that both of them will be so much hysterical. Also, minus oniichan and Yamato-san, 'cause I bet they will start to make a 'matchmaking' games to us. Iori-kun... well he is Takeru-kun jogress partner, but I bet he hasn't known about love yet. Daisuke-kun? Okay just forget about him. Jyou-san and Koushiro-san... I don't know but I feel that they won't give me a good advice... Ken-san... yeah the same loop with Jyou-san and Koushiro-san. The only people that left is Sora-san, well, she is the holder of crest of Love, and always acted like a big sister to me. I believe that she can keep my secret.

I immediately took my phone, and pressed Sora-san's number, but I remember that she went with oniichan and Yamato-san. I sighed and turned on my television, hope there's a good channel that can amused me.

Takeru's POV

I yawn as I woke up. I have a great sleep last night. But, there's something that left in my mind: what's wrong with Hikari-chan? Did she sick? And why did I blushed so hard when Miyako-san said about couple? I mean, she often teases me about that, but, this is the first time that I feel so embarrassed about it. What's wrong with me?

"Ohayo, Takeru" said Patamon next to me.

"Ne, Ohayo, Patamon" I answered him.

"What's up? Something in your mind? Don't lie" he asked me. I don't know why he could read me like a book…

"Well, you know I couldn't lie to you eh?" I told Patamon all about yesterday. And the thing that was out from his mouth is…

"FINALLY YOU TWO REALIZED IT! I'M TIRED OF WAITING YOU KNOW?!" he said to me loudly. I closed my ears because of his loud voice.

"Realized what?" I asked him.

"Of course realized that you two were madly in love!" he answered happily.

"NANI? No, no, NO! I never said like that!" I said as I wave my hand, and started to... blush... again.

"Then, why did you blush?" He asked, smirk. I sighed, still blush.

"Ne, Patamon, you are an angel in your champion and ultimate, but why did your smirk just like an evil in this form?!" I asked to him, sweat drop. He just giggled.

"Ne, Takeru, you know what? If Tailmon and I have an arrow of love, I will shoot it to you and Tailmon to Hikari. Then we became your cupid of love! Yeay!" He said to me, starts to tease.

"Whatever, sadly your arrow is Hope, and Tailmon is Light." I sighed and out of my bedroom. It was 9 o'clock and I must say, I didn't have anything to do. So I started to check my refrigerator and took a bottle of milk as my usual breakfast, because I couldn't eat much food during morning.

I watched television, but there's no good channel, so I decided to go to the park and play basketball. Yeah, basketball is my favorite sport. I took Patamon with me and go to the park.

The park was so quiet, maybe it is because I came early. And I decided to start to play.

Hikari's POV

I watched television, but I couldn't concentrate with the channel, not because the channel wasn't interesting, but it because I kept thinking about him.

"Argh enough! I will call him! I need to hear his voice!" I finally took my phone, but there's no answer. I sighed and hugged my pillow, keep thinking about him and finally I know that..

_That actually_ _I missed him._

'So, this is love like, eh? I met him yesterday, but I've already missed him like this.' I thought and her cheek just a bit tiny red, hugged my pillow tighter.

"If you missed him, just go to his apartment you know." I was out of daydreaming. It was Tailmon. She is right, maybe I should go to his apartment.

"As usual you could read me like a book." I said to her, sighed.

"Of course, I'm your partner! What are you waiting for? Come on, go now!" Said Tailmon.

I sighed and started to walk out my apartment. And suddenly I stop, "You didn't come?" I asked Tailmon.

"Nope, it was my lazy time" she said to me. After that, I walked out of my apartment.

As I walked, I pass the park, the park where usually used to be a gathering place for Chosen Children. And as I passed, I look someone,

_Someone that I really know from a long time ago, that has beautiful eyes, the boy that captured my heart._

He didn't use his usual hat, maybe because he has just played basketball. He never used it when he played, and I think, he is cuter without a hat. I mean, he is cute in anyway

"Takeru-kun!" I yelled his name and come to him.

Takeru's POV

To tell the truth, I didn't have any interest to play today. I don't know why. I just keep thinking about last afternoon, about my conversation with Patamon this morning. Did I... Did I really in love with her?

Oh yes! I really love her! I love her as my best friend, eh? Haha! Patamon must be false! I will talk to him later! And so, I continued my basketball

I feel so exhausted, so I sit on the bench, with Patamon slept on my lap. And suddenly someone's voice call my name. It was Hikari-chan, the girl that I kept thinking since last night. I smiled to her and wave to her.

"Hai, Hikari-chan!" I waved to her and smile.

She come to me and sit beside me. "I was on my way to your apartment, 'cause I call you but there's no answer!" She said to me.

"Oh yeah? Gomen-gomen!" I laughed to her. But, I'm still curious about what happened to her, so I decided to ask her about it.

"Ne Hikari-chan, what's wrong with you yesterday? I'm so curious you know" I asked to her.

"Ne? Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!" she waved her hand and her cheek start to get red.

"Really? You could tell me everything, eh?" I asked her again, still curious. She didn't answer it. "Did you have a fight with someone? Like Taichi-san?" I asked. She shook her face. "Are you sick?" Again, she shook her face. "Did Daisuke-kun disturb you?" suddenly she burst of laugh. And I know that my heart start to beat fast. 'Cause I love her laugh.

"No, Takeru-kun, you really make a good joke!" She answered, still laugh.

"So, what's up?" I asked her again.

Hikari's POV

He kept asking me what's going on, he said that I could tell everything to him, yeah, I trust my secrets to him, but, this time is different! The matter is I'm in love with someone and that boy is him! How could I tell him? What will he react? Maybe he will laugh and say "You have a good sense of humor!" But what if he say "gomennasai" and start to avoid me? He is so nice, too nice to me, I can't let him, I can't… lose him.

And finally he asked that question...

"So? What is it? Did you... fall in love with someone or maybe you like someone?" Asked him.

A-HA! What should I say? Should I nodded? Or should I lie to him? But I couldn't lie at him, he will know. And finally…

I look to the ground and I nod.

Takeru's POV

I was surprise, because finally I know what's going on, she is in love with someone. But, I don't know, why I feel so sad and hurt?

"So that it is? Who is the lucky guy?" I asked to him as I laugh.

But, to tell the truth, I hate my own laugh. I feel so hurt when she nodded. I feel like a... heart-broken? And... jealous?

Did all the things that Patamon told me was… real, am I really in love with her? Not as a friend, but as a... girl…?

She didn't answer it, okay, maybe it was her privacy. Sometimes, people need to keep her privacy. "Ne, Hikari-chan, It's okay if you didn't want to tell me, but if you want to share something about him, just tell me, okay? I will help if I could" I said as I smile to her. I should support her. I mean, she is my best friend, so the best thing that I could do is support her love. But why I feel like this?

"Ne, Takeru-kun" she suddenly said. "Do you... Do you have someone in your mind?" she asked me as she look at me.

Why did she ask me that question?

I wonder, what should I say? I keep silent and thinking, And I remember all the thing that happened the last 2 days. I kept blushing when I was around her, when Miyako-san said we are a couple, when Patamon said that we two were madly in love.

And I always remember, the way she smile to me, she laugh to me, makes me so happy and feel comfortable.

She always tries her best to comfort me, to make me laugh.

_The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you_

And I know the answer, why I feel so hurt when she said that she has someone in her mind, why I kept blushing the last 2 days. And finally I could answer her question. I won't deny it anymore…

Maybe I always deny it... because I was afraid to accept the truth..

But, Patamon was a little bit wrong, we two weren't madly in love.

I look up to the sky, and answer her question:

"Yes, there is"

_And that person is you._

It's just... me… that in love with her...

_But, it won't come out right_

Hikari's POV

I was surprise that he has someone in his mind. I wonder, who the lucky girl is. I want to ask him, but I think it wasn't fair if he told me his, but I didn't tell him mine. The other thing is I'm afraid with his answer. "O... Oh…" that's all the words that could come from my mouth.

And there's a silent between two of us. I'm afraid to slip any words. But suddenly I could feel something was out from my eyes, and that 'something' broke the silent between us.

_It was... a tear?_

And of course, Takeru-kun was very surprised, he immediately asked me, "Hikari-chan? What's wrong?" he asked to me, worry.

"No, it's nothing, really." I said as I wipe my tears. But, it kept falling and falling.

"No, there's something, what happened? I've told you that you could tell me everything, right?" he said to me as he look at me.

My tears still spread my face. I tried to speak, "I just remember… I just remember that... that he already has someone in his mind, this is kind of unrequited love, eh?" I said as I tried to hold my tears, but I couldn't.

_Is it... too cute to call it… love?_

I'm still trying to hold it, I don't want to make him worry...

But, suddenly... suddenly his action was really make me surprise.

_He wiped my tears._

Takeru's POV

I know it, she tried to hold her tears, maybe she did that because she didn't want to make me worry about her. But, I feel so sad if she was sad. So I wiped her tears. I can't... I can't see her crying because of him, because of an unrequited love? She didn't deserve it.

She still cried, she couldn't stop it. I can feel how her feeling was. I know that it hurts to know the fact that our crush was in love someone else.

There's a silent between us. And said to her "Hikari-chan, there's no need to be sad. You like him, right? Just like him, I know that person really means so special to you, but, you don't need to be sad just because he likes someone, 'kay? Besides, he never told you who he loves, eh? So, there still a chance that 'She' was you, right?" I said, trying to comfort her. But to tell the truth, I couldn't stand with my own words, because we are in a same loop.

Still crying, I continued, "Actually, I was in the same loop with you" I said, chuckle, she look at me, confused. "I was in love with her, but, she is in love with someone else, I know the fact that there's still a chance that 'He' was me. But…"

I stopped and continue, close both of my eyes, and inhaled, "But, if he wasn't me, and if she was happier with the boy that she loves, I will... I will give up my feelings, to make her happy. Seeing her smile already made me feel so satisfied. I just want her... to be happy" I continued. "Even if it will left me a heart-broken" I murmured.

I open both of my eyes, to meet her eyes, and smile to her. She still look at me. I stroke her hair gently, to make her feel better. I keep stroke and stroke, her tears were finally calm down little by little...

And finally, I can see her smile again, the smile that I'd love to see, the smile that come from a person that I love, and of course, One of the most precious thing in my life, just from her. "Arrigatou, Takeru-kun, you always try your best to comfort me whenever I feel sad, and whenever I feel so down, just like this. Arrigatou, arrigatou, you are the best" she said as she smiled to me.

And yes, this is kind of an unrequited love, but I will stand with my own words: I will give up my feelings, if she is happier with someone else than me.

_Because, her happiness is the most important things to me…_

*Note: So yeah, finally this two realized their feelings towards each other! But there's a misunderstanding!

the next chapter is one of the main chapter in whole story (and one *of two* that i've waited for, i'm so excited! :3) So, could you guys GUESS what this MAIN chapter's title is? =)

HINT: this is **cool**, but **sweet**! (too sweet for me!)

with **some hints from previous chapters** (if you notice) =)

oh yeah, this is kind of **questions**!

I will wait gladly for your answers! :D

Please, don't forget to Review! And tell me your guess about the title! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Kata omoi: An unrequited love

Ja Ne!

つづく


	7. Chapter 6: フォーカス - Focus

Now Playing: Digimon Adventure 02 Character songs -Takaishi Takeru-

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor the song. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 6: フォーカス - Focus

_**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni?**_

_**(Who is focusing in your heart?)**_

Takeru's POV

It was 8 pm. I lied on my bed and reading the basketball magazine that I bought several days ago. But to tell the truth, I didn't have any interest to read it now, So, I closed it. I look at Patamon, he was sleeping peacefully. I poke at him softly, but he didn't wake up. Probably has a nice dream, eh? I wrapped both of my arms to my eyes, and suddenly, my mind was start to thinking about.. _her.._

And I remember about how I look at _her_ a few days ago.

_**Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru, Naname ushiro ni tatta mama**_

_**(Before I know it, I'm watching you, Still standing diagonally behind you)**_

That day… I don't know why I watch _you_ like that...

And I never realized that

I always watch _you._

_**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?**_

_**(Who is focusing in your heart? I want to know)**_

And I remember when I was 8th years old, that day when _you_ were captured by Vamdemon as the eight Chosen Children

Our first meeting. Our first journey together

Just both of us who still young.

_**Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne**_

_**(We've been together since we were small)**_

And I spent so much time with _you _with laugh and smile.

In my memories, we were always together

_**Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta**_

_**(Running and falling, we were always laughing)**_

But, that day, we were still a kid, an innocent little kid

Still don't know about some feelings

A strange feelings, like this feelings…

And now I realized this feelings for _you_, just for _you_…

_**Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo, Hayaku hashireru yo ne**_

_**(I'm not grown up yet, but now I can run farther than I used to)**_

And I think it's better if I never realized it…

It's just made a sense…

Maybe because... because of the fact that _you_ have someone else in your mind?

_**Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba, yokatta koto dakedo ne**_

_**(It would be better if I'd never noticed)**_

But…

I can't let _you_ off my mind, or... maybe never could?

I don't know why.

Maybe I've already crazy about _you_ since a long time ago..?

_**Ki ni narun da kimi no koto**_

_**(but I can't get you off my mind)**_

I remember it clearly, when Wizarmon sacrificed himself to save both _you_ and Tailmon

_You_ were crying to him

I do remember, when we were split with Taichi-san and Koushiro-san, together with Sora-san

I remember it clearly

That _you_ cried for Numemon.

_**Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa**_

_**(You used to cry all the time)**_

And remembering the way _you_ treat all your friends, include me.

I know that _you_ always shine among all of us

Like your name

I think…

Your name... fits your personality… perfectly…

_**Hikari no naka de tatte iru**_

_**(Now you're standing in the light)**_

Maybe that's part of many reasons

That make me fall in love with _you_

_**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni, Atte iru no ka sore dake shiritain da**_

_**(All I want to know is, who is focusing in your heart?)**_

I never know that I life in denial.

I feel like an idiot, I never realized it

I mean, it was from long time

A long time ago…

_**Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta, Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru**_

_**(No matter how much I stretched, I couldn't reach, But now I can open that door)**_

I want to share this feelings to _you_,

I really want

I also have so many things that I really want _you_ to know

_**Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne**_

_**(The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you)**_

But…

Maybe it can ruin everything…

Especially our friendship that we've built since we were kids.

and I don't want that

That's one of my precious thing in my life

_**Umaku ienain da**_

_**(but, It won't come out right)**_

And I remember, when we were kids. Nii-san and Taichi-san always protected both of us, cause we are their younger siblings, eh?

_**Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo**_

_**(We were always protected)**_

I remember,

When I offered Taichi-san a help to find a medicine for _you_, but he refused, instead, he asked me to protect _you_

When Sora-san asked me to protect _you_ and make sure we both save from Piemon

When _you_ left in Digital World alone, I was freak so much, I kept blaming myself that it's all my fault!

When _you _vanished by a sudden, even at that time _you_ were with Miyako-san and Ken-san, I was worry. I know that _you_ are in danger. But thanks God, _you_ are safe.

But, for me, the scariest moment is when Dark Ocean took _you_ for the first time.

That day... When I yelled about _you_ too much depends to Taichi-san.

Meanwhile, _you_ can also depends to me, right?

And my scariest thing came true, _you_ were vanish by a sudden

I was so freak, worried, and panicked. I'm trying to find _you_, shouted your name at the nearest sea and thanks God! I found _you _and _you_ are safe.

I don't what should I do if I couldn't safe _you_ that day.

And I always feel that protecting _you_ is a… must.

And I always care anything about _you_

Actually I don't even know why it is a must

I've never found the absolute answer

But now,

now I've found it..

It's all because of this feelings

Feelings that I even couldn't express it with any words…

Feelings that was really strange…

And of course, feelings that I shared just for _you…_

And the most important thing is

_You_ are the most important person in my life

The only person who I really want… to protect…

I always want to protect _you_, always...

_**Boku ga mamoritai mono wa**_

_**(But now the one I want to protect is…)**_

And I don't know since when this feelings was.

Maybe since the first time we met?

_**Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru, Naname ushiro ni tatta mama**_

_**(Before I know it, I'm watching you, Still standing diagonally behind you)**_

I know that _you_ have someone in your mind

And yes,

I want to know who he is…

I'm so curious

Is he... me?

_**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?**_

_**(Am I focusing in your heart?)**_

But…

FLASHBACK

"So? What is it? Did you... fall in love with someone?" I asked _her_

_She_ look to the ground... and nod.

END FLASHBACK

I can't ask it. I'm afraid with your answer. I can't, I don't want to hear it…

_**Sore tomo kikenai yo ne**_

_**(Or... I can't ask...)**_

And I remember again, when we were yell to each other about Andromon, because he is under Digi Kaiser's control.

_you_ kept believe that he is our Andromon, and finally..

_you_ were crying to him, and after that Andromon woke up.

_**Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa**_

_**(You used to cry all the time)**_

Like I've said before,

for me_, you_ are a Light,

_my Light, boku no Hikari_

that will shine our world, as Qinglongmon said to us.

And me, as a bearer of Hope that should support _you_

Like when_ you_ are disappointed and sad

Or even when _you_ are happy and smile…

And for me, your happiness is the most important thing

I will do anything... to see your smile.

to see _you_ full of happiness.

even that means I should turn my feelings down.

_**Hikari no naka de tatte iru**_

_**(Now you're standing in the light**_**)**

I want to know who the lucky guy is

I believe that he means too much to _you_

I also believe he deserve _you_ very much

And I bet, he is so kind to _you_…

'Cause _you_ even cry for him

And for me

He is the luckiest guy in this world…

But

as a bearer of Hope,

I just hope, that _he_ is me…

_**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni atte iru no ka, Sore dake shiritain da**_

_**(All I want to know is, who is focusing in your heart?)**_

I sighed as I think about _her_

about our memories, our togetherness

I want to scream, to make this feeling much better, but if I'm screaming right now, I bet that my okaasan will call an ambulance because she will think that I'm crazy.

But yes, maybe I'm crazy, crazy about _her_ right now.

I tried to poke Patamon again, he still sleep happily. I just smile to him. He looks so in peace. Not having any problems, like me.

I sighed again, and I decided to sleep, but before I sleep, I realized that some words come out from my mouth by a sudden.

And that words:

"_Suki dayo, Hikari-chan"_

I smile and close both of my eyes.

*Note: SURPRISE! This is Takeru's character song in 02: Focus!

have you noticed that actually I insert some of the lyrics from chapter 2-5? =)

I won't talk too much about this, nor about next chapter. 'Cause probably some of you already known what will I put in Chapter 7... ^^'

don't forget to Review, please! especially for this chapter, cause I love this song! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Oh yeah thanks for all reviewers for last chapter, I appreciate it very much! ^^

PS: While waiting for Chapter 7, would you mind to read my other fics "It's all because of a Switchover?" focus on Daisuke-Ken's friendship, but I'll put Takari element in later chapter

boku no Hikari: My Light

suki dayo : I like you/love you (boys to girls)

Qinglongmon is Azulongmon's Japan name

Ja Ne!

つづく


	8. Chapter 7: リフレクション - Reflection

Now Playing: Digimon Girls Festival -Yagami Hikari-

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor the song. I just own the story. And if I own them, I will announce Takari happily married in the epilogue!_

Chapter 7: リフレクション - Reflection

_**Sore wa omoide no rifurekushon**_

_**(That's a reflection of my memories)**_

Hikari's POV

Tonight's air was so cool.

As I watch a very round moon in the sky surrounded by beautiful uncounted stars at my balcony, I can feel that wind starts to blow at me.

Tailmon was enjoying to play a puzzle with Agumon. I don't want to disturb, nor join with them.

'Cause, I don't want to think anything right now

... except... all about _him_

_**Itsu goro karadatta no kana?**_

_**(I wonder about when it was?)**_

I realized that we've known each other since we were kids.

We always together, by my side

_**Kidzuitara itsumo soba ni itekureta ne**_

_**(When I had realized that you were always by my side)**_

And I know the fact that... that I've fallen in love with _you_ since long time ago.

Yes, I won't deny it…

_**Tooi hi kara**_

_**(Because it was long time ago)**_

I always remember the way _you_ care to me.

That day... when I made _you_ really worry…

that day when Dark Ocean tried to take me.

_**Fushigi na hibi datta yo ne**_

_**(It was so mysterious day, wasn't it?)**_

I was scare at that time…

I was alone, without Oniichan, without Tailmon,

and of course, without _you_ next to me.

I was so panic, I don't know what to do

_**Kanashii koto datte ikutsu mo atta kedo**_

_**(Even though there were so many sad things)**_

But…

FLASHBACK

"What should I do right now? Save me... Oniichan... Tailmon… Takeru-kun..!"

END FLASHBACK

_**Ima wa wakaru**_

_**(I understand, now)**_

I yelled your name, hope _you_ could find and save me soon..

And yes, _you_ arrived at Dark Ocean

and say that _you_ came to save me

I feel so relief, I know that _you _will come and save me.

I always feel so safe when _you_ were around me

_You_ always care about my safety.

And when Dark Ocean tried to take me again

_you _still worry, even at that time I'm with Ken-san and Miyako-san

_you_ cared about me.

Every time and anytime, right?

_**Mitsumete ite kureta yo ne**_

_**(You were watching me, right?)**_

I remember that _you_ have that beautiful eyes, beautiful blue eyes

_**Kimi no hitomi totemo kireidatta yo**_

_**(Your eyes were so beautiful)**_

And I do remember, that day_ you_ walked me home

And every time _you_ walked me home

I feel that_ you_ were watching me with that eyes. So, I stopped and look back at _you_

but _you_ looked away

_**Mitsume kaesu to me wo sorashita kedo**_

_**(If I looked back, you looked away)**_

But…

I know the fact that

that _you_ always watch me

always…

_**Kimi no hitomi itsumo kanjite ita yo**_

_**(But I always feel your eyes on me)**_

Maybe that's part of many reasons,

That make me fall in love with _you_

_**Sore wa omoide no rifurekushon**_

_**(That's a reflection of my memories)**_

And I remember that _you_ ever yelled to me to be too rely to oniichan's protection.

_You_ said that I can't always rely on him.

I know what did _you_ meant…

Beside rely to oniichan, I could rely to _you_, right?

_You_ say like that because... because _you_ always protect and help me, right?

I do remember your promise to both me and Sora-san.

When we were kids, Sora-san asked _you_ to protect me, and make sure that both of us safe from Piemon.

Up until now, _you_ still keep your promise, to protecting me..

Protect me from anything…

And make sure that I always in a safe zone, right?

Always…

_you_ always keep your promise, right?

_**Mamottekuretetanda yo ne**_

_**(You were protecting me)**_

And I remember it clearly, _you_ were cry because Angemon was fall, and I looked at _you_ with a worry expression

_you_ immediately wiped your tears and act to be brave in front of me

I know that actually _you_ didn't want me to be afraid…

even though I know that actually _you_ were afraid..

_**Massaki ni kimi wa tasukete kureta yo ne**_

_**(You helped me the most)**_

And then, Piemon caught your knee, and I hold your little palms

_you_ told me to leave, but I refuse. I don't want he caught _you_ like the others…

And even though we fall together, _you_ still tried to reach my hand

_**Chiisa na te no hira**_

_**(With the palm of your tiny hand)**_

I remember our childhood clearly

Our memories

_**Osanai omoi kasanete**_

_**(My childish thoughts overlap)**_

But…

I do remember about what _you_ said in park this morning..

FLASHBACK

"Do you... Do you have someone in your mind?" I asked _him_.

_He_ kept silent, _he_ looked up to the sky, and finally _he _answered:

"Yes, there is"

END FLASHBACK

To tell the truth, I want to scream because of it, directly in that place…

But…

There's _you_

there's _you_ next to me

A boy who I didn't want to make worry.

A boy who is ready to comfort me.

And _you_ know what?

As the wind blows to me,

I can feel that tears again…

tears that _you_ used to wiped, spread my cheeks, once more.

My second tears, my second cry this day,

just for _you._

_**Kimi no hitomi zutto wasurenai kara**_

_**(Because I won't forget your eyes)**_

Just now, nobody knows about this tears

only moon, wind, and spreading stars knows it

I tried to hold it once more. But again, I couldn't

This tears… Tears that I didn't even want anyone to know, especially _you._

Tears that makes _you_ really worry.

And of course,

tears that actually was falling because of _you_.

This morning, _you_ wiped this tears.

_You_ comforted me until I calm down.

But

Maybe, I didn't deserve it all

_you_ are too kind to me

and the way_ you_ cared about me.. I love it so much

And again, that just one of so many reasons that makes me fall in love with _you._

Reasons that I couldn't even count how much, or maybe I'll never could.

'Cause it's just... too much reasons

For me, _you_ are special... so special..

my childhood friend, my best friend, my knight, my secret crush

but most of all

_you are my first love, watashi no hatsukoi_

_my hope, watashi no kibou_

And I was so glad because that special person is _you_

no other boys

_**Koi to yobu ni wa kawaii sugi da yo ne**_

_**(It's too cute to call it love)**_

I don't know... what should I do... if I never met_ you_

'Cause_ you_ are my precious treasures

And if.. if _you_ know that I'm crying again, will _you_... will _you_ wiped my tears… once more..?

comfort me... once more?

And look at me again with that beautiful eyes?

_**Kimi no hitomi ima mo takara mono da yo**_

_**(Even now, your eyes are still treasures)**_

I don't care if _you_, or any other people want to call me selfish

Although I know this is one of the most selfish request that i ever wanted from _you_

But,

I just want _you_ to look at me

no other else, no other girls…

With that eternal blue eyes,

Forever.

_**Kitto eien no rifurekushon**_

_**(I'm sure it's an eternal reflection)**_

_You_ have the most beautiful eyes that I ever see

I was so glad because that's yours

So that _you_ could look at me with that.

And I can feel your blue eyes to me...

_**Kimi no hitomi totemo kireidatta yo**_

_**(Your eyes were so beautiful)**_

But

When I look at _you_, _you_ look away

_You_ always do this

I don't know why _you_ did this

_**Mitsume kaesu to me wo sorashita kedo**_

_**(If I looked back, you looked away)**_

Even so,

I know that _you_ always watch me

Protect me, make sure to keep me safe.

And _you_ know?

I will forever believe that I always can feel your eyes, no matter what

that eternal blue eyes

Even when _you_ looked away

_**Kimi no hitomi itsumo kanjite ita yo**_

_**(But I always felt your eyes on me)**_

That just…

_**Sore wa omoide no rifurekushon**_

_**(That's a reflection of my memories)**_

That just some of uncounted sweet memories that I ever shared with _you_

Sweet memories that came from my sweet childhood

I reflect my reflection about _you_, about our memories, just from me, to _you_

Reflection that started from a long time ago.

Reflection that has so many, too many, sweet memories that I'll never even couldn't count.

I will treasure all of this sweet memories

just yours, and mine

even _you_ have someone in your mind

I will treasure this love feelings, just for _you_

'cause _you_ are so special to me

Forever

_**Osanakatta futari e no rifurekushon**_

_**(A reflection of us when we were young)**_

I tried to wipe my tears that fall from my eyes. I want to stop it. But, it didn't stop. Instead, It strokes more and more...

I look up to the sky, look to the stars and moon. Looks like they were watching me, but can do nothing

Wind starts to blow so hard. So, I back to my room, afraid to catch a cold

'Cause it reminds me about when I caught a cold in Digital World. _You _look at me with a very worry expression

And I'll hate myself if I made _you_ worry...

After back to my room, I look to myself in mirror. My reflection in that mirror...

I look so terrible, very terrible. Sad and heartbroken expression in my face, all mixed to be one.

My eyes were so red and puffy. Tears still spread my cheek rapidly.

Who is she? I want to know who that lucky girl is... And maybe, she is the luckiest girl in this world? 'cause _he_ desires her so much. And I bet, _he_ will treat her like a princess from a castle. _He_ will do anything to her. Loving her, protect her from anything, and of course, to make her happy and smiling, everytime, anytime. I bet, she is special, so special 'cause she is _his_ crush. She is so... lucky.

And.. I hope _she_ is me, no other else.

Finally, my tears were calm down. Even my heart still... kind of broken…

I feel so tired, and I decided to sleep earlier.

But, before I shut my eyes, words came from my mouth by a sudden…

And that words:

"_Suki yo, Takeru-kun"_

I smile and sleep. Wondering about what will happen to us for the following day...

watashi no hatsukoi : My first love

watashi no kibou : My Hope

Suki yo : I like you/love you (girls to boys)


	9. Author's note

Author's Note:

First of all, I want to say sorry, 'cause I made the last two chapters a little bit sad, and... sweet! =) (according to me)

To tell the truth, this fics really comes from my thought, about what really happened to all of them after the fight with BelialVamdemon. And about how this two really fall in love to each other.

And yes, this is Author's Note, 'cause I have a loooooooottt of things in my mind that I want to share to you all, 'cause as I've said before, the last two chapters actually are the main chapters in the whole story!

In Japan, people rarely using 'Aishiteru'. Usually they use 'Suki' or 'Daisuki' to express their love. In Japan, like (suki/daisuki) is for a couple who were dating, and love (aishiteru) is for a couple who is ready to marriage. So, like and love were actually has the same meaning in Japan (according to one of article that I ever read). So, that's why I use 'Suki' instead of 'Aishiteru' =)

And thanks for all reviewer! I'm so glad that 'Focus' got some good responses from you! (I hope that Reflection will also!)

P.S: for one of my reviewer, I'm sorry! I must use 'suki' in this fics! 'cause according to me, 'suki' or 'daisuki' are the sweetest words to express love to someone. But yes, I'm glad with your comment and suggestion, thanks! :)

**For Chapter 6: ****フォーカス****/ Focus**

Yes, this chapter was talking about Takeru's character song in 02: _Focus/Fookasu_

As you all can see, I'm trying to express Takeru's feeling to HER and exploring Focus's meaning deeper.

And I'm trying to tell all of you what Focus's lyrics means one by one (according to me), it is a little bit hard things to do, but I'm really satisfied, haha!

And I'm sure 100% that Focus really direct to Hikari!

**My favorite line in this lyrics:**

_Ki ni narun da kimi no koto_

_(but I can't get you off my mind)_

If I was Hikari, I've already melted because of this lyrics, lol

_Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo, Boku ga mamoritai mono wa_

_(We were always protected, but now the one that I want to protect is...)_

Especially this part: (_Boku ga mamoritai mono wa_) again, if I was Hikari, I've already melted because of this lyrics, lol

And I think this lyrics is really really a proof that _you_ in his song is Hikari! I mean, they both were protected by Yamato and Taichi in 01, right? =)

And

_Hikari no naka de tatte iru_

_(Now you're standing in the light)_

The way he says 'Hikari'…. is like he is actually talking to her directly…. Duh..

**For Chapter 7: ****リフレクション****/ Reflection**

as you can see, this chapter is talking about Hikari's Girls Festival song: _Reflection/Rifurekushon_

And yes, I'm trying to express her feelings *again* towards HIM lyrics by lyrics (And I feel more satisfied rather than expressing Focus's meaning, maybe because she is a girl and it was easier?) and of course, I tried to exploring Reflection's meaning even more =)

And YES! Reflection is Focus's answer! And I'm pretty sure that _you_ in her song really was Takeru. (P.S: If I was Hikari, I won't reply him with Reflection. Instead, I will say 'Suki yo!' directly to him, lol! (Forget it))

I mean, many lyrics really proved it:

_Mamottekuretetanda yo ne_

_(You were protecting me)_

Okay, there's someone that protect her since she was a little girl, the only people that protect her since she was a little girl beside Taichi (and maybe sometimes Yamato) is Takeru! And in 02, he always beside her, and protecting her :3 *sometimes, Daisuke always tried to get her attention, by MAYBE trying to protect her. Or even offer to hold her hand if she was afraid (BLEH! That's just made a sense! Actually the one who afraid was him!) But sadly, he FAILED! A-HA! =)

_Kimi no hitomi totemo kireidatta yo_

_(Your eyes were so beautiful)_

Any words for this? For Yamato and Takeru? Who were a good-looking-brothers that has blond hair and blue eyes? The older one was cool, and the younger one was cute. YOU MUST ADMIT THIS! MUST BE, OR... forget it, I'm out of control lol

_Chiisa na te no hira_

_(With the palm of your tiny hand)_

Well, I remember this scene very clearly when Piemon trying to caught both of them (and when I watched dub version, I laughed very hard because of 'Seems you two are falling for each other!' Piemon just like a matchmaker to both of them! And because of that, I always laughed when I look at Piemon!) And i think this lyrics is the best prove that _you _in her song really was Takeru!

**My favorite Line in this lyrics:**

_Osanakatta futari e no rifurekushon_

_(a reflection of us when we were young)_

When I heard this lyrics, I almost can feel her love towards him. With a very lovely tune of course.

**OPINION**

**Questions and answers in both songs:**

Focus:** Before I know it, I'm watching you, Still standing diagonally behind you**

Reflection: **You were watching me, right**

Focus: **We were always protected, But now the one I want to protect is…**

Reflection: **You were protecting me, you helped me the most**

Compatible, eh?

If you never watch Japanese version, i suggest you to watch it, there's a little bit different with dubbed version (I just watched some of dubbed version) especially episode 13 (which is my favorite episode in 02 all the time!) I mean, in Japan version, **she called Takeru**, not the National Guard! (Why did they change it to be like that?! And what can National Guard do?!) And sadly, in Japan version. Takeru didn't say he cares too much about her to let her without a fight. BUT, he said that she couldn't always rely on Taichi's protection, Means that she also could rely on him, right? =)

And I remember the episode when Hikari, Miyako and Ken were vanish. In the middle of episode, when the rest trying to find them, Takeru was so panicked and said to himself if something happen to Hikari! In the end of episode, Takeru come to her with worry expression and he thought that Dark Ocean tried to take her again.

Actually, I'm not really like this episode, because Hikari was jogress with Miyako! Meanwhile at that time, I've already waited to see Angemon and Tailmon's jogress but FAIL! But maybe the reason why they didn't jogress together because:

1. Hikari and Miyako are the only girl.

2. If you look it closely, all jogress partner are actually opposite to each other, and I think Takeru and Hikari's personality almost the same! So is Miyako and Daisuke, or Ken and Iori.

3. Their crests are special crests.

(If they are jogress together, it will be a perfect Takari...)

This is part of many reasons why I hate jogress-shinka... (And I love ultimate even more)

But I love how Takeru cares to her so much in this episode! =)

And for just information, some people describe 'Koi' as a selfish love, yes it was selfish, but because of that, some people implied that this is a rejection song, but for me, this is a love song. I mean, for what that creator make a rejection song, **that out after the Tamers?**

Besides, there's a line that describe Koi and Ai:**Ai is always GIVING and Koi is always WANTING**. So, it means that she **wants** his love, eh? =)

And ever you notice that in part of Reflection's chorus: _Kimi no hitomi totemo kireidatta yo _and_ Kimi no hitomi zutto wasurenai kara _there's Takeru's voice? ;)

About the final poster, like I've said in "Finale Poster's story", which is a very strong Takari evidence, as we know, Yamato put a hand on Sora's shoulder, and Miyako was interlocking Ken's arm. And yes, Takari was holding hands.

**BUT**

Did you also know that they are not only holding hands, but also INTERLOCKING their fingers to each other? And it looks like Hikari was press again Takeru's side (She didn't want to be near Daisuke LOL) If they are just friend, why did they do that? I mean, there must be something! Must be.. MUST BE!

And actually, i still have some opinion (or evidence) left. But I won't spread it all, via PM if you want to know it

One more thing: this is just my OPINION

And yes, Reflection is the last chapter. Yeah I know this is a little bit cruel to left this fics cliffhanger *sorry*

You can read my still ongoing fics: It's all because of a switchover (I will update this soon) or **check my profile for my upcoming fics in later day.**

Share your feelings in **REVIEW** to let me know your thought about this fics *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

P.S: If I got enough reviews, _**especially for the last two chapters**_, I will... AH! 56 CHARS LEFT! I GOTTA GO!

Until next time!

Ja Ne! *escape*


End file.
